World 3
World 3 World 3 is a word based around genres of music, as well as dancing. It is unknown by the player who created this world and who got the computer. This world seems to be in charge by a friendly dude named Disco Man. This world has 6 stages and no bonus stage(s). -Total Coins:238 Stages # Disco Rave -Coins: 28 # Giant Orchestra -Coins: 52 # Dance Dance -Coins: 35 # Rock Concert -Coins: 42 # Rock Concert Pt2 -Coins: 61 # Backstage -Coins: 20 Collectible Locations * Clockwork Headphones: Stage 1 * Guitar Backpack: Stage 2 (Hard Mode only) * Rockstar Hair and Glasses: Stage 5 * Clockwork Shades: Stage 6 * Red Shades: Beat Boss * Rainbow Afro: Beat Boss on Hard Mode Boss Our old friend, Disco Man - turns rather ominous when he realizes how much power and control he has with his newly found computer. * The boss has 3 stages. One of which is a very basic obby. * The player will be introduced to a revolutionary dance battle, being greeted with 6 boxes filled with certain keys that must be pressed in a consecutive order before a timer runs out. The player later learns the hard way that this dance battle must be dealt with twice. * (During the dance offs, PC users will use the arrow keys, mobile users must swipe in a direction, and players using a controller must use the DPAD + A,B,X,Y.) The boss will kick off with the dance battle. The player may be confused with the UI and what does what. If the player fills out the 6 boxes before the timer runs out, an additional box will appear on the upper-center of the player's screen. The box will have only one key-code, with the number 0 placed under it. Upon pressing the visible key-code, the number will raise with each keystroke/swipe. The game will take that amount, and divide it by 8, later rounding the number off. The dance off moves at such a tremendous rate, that these rather small health boosts may influence the battle later on. Cataclysm Mode Before the dance off's tutorial starts, if the user is on hard mode, players might notice a small button with the text "CATACLYSM" near the bottom. (only PC users can see this) Upon pressing this mysterious button - if clueless - players will learn the hard way that; instead of just the arrow keys, the entire keyboard layout will be used in the dance off. This is excluding the entirety of the number pad and winkey. The time you have to bypass all 6 squares will be shortened by 1 second. Other than the difficulty being greatly increased, there is no changes in further gameplay. Along with the keyboard and time being modified, the amount of health you receive from the additional box is also modified. Instead of it being divided by 8, it's instead divided by 3. As of January 3rd, users who complete the boss with Cataclysm Mode enabled will receive a bonus of 23 Dab Stars. This gives the player a total of 25 Dab Stars, making Cataclysm Mode the fastest way to get Dab Stars with enough practice. uglyburger0 - a former developer - stated that Cataclysm Mode can cause an emotional outrage due to its remarkable difficulty. Two known players have beaten Cataclysm mode-- those beings were SetEvilDay and Tox_icBlast. Category:Worlds